El problema de las mujeres inteligentes
by VeritaG
Summary: Lily Evans era una chica inteligente, de eso no había duda. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que se hubiera enamorado como una tonta.


_**Hace unos años, en un momento... sentimentalmente patético de mi vida, estaba hablando con una amiga y me soltó una frase lapidaria que realmente no llegué nunca a olvidar del todo "el problema de las mujeres inteligentes es que os enamoráis como tontas".**_

 _ **Hace poco, por las cosas de la vida fui yo la que se la dije a otra amiga y le añadí mi final personal "pero cada una a su manera".**_

 _ **Seguí un par de días pensando en esto y al final me han salido tres cosas. Son tres one-shoots de mujeres inteligentes (en diferentes "universos") que se han enamorado con más o menos neuronas.**_

 _ **Y aquí traigo la versión Harry Potter, protagonizada por Lily Evans.**_

 _ **Espero que disfrutéis leyéndola tanto como yo haciéndola.**_

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo no me lucro con ello ni lo uso con más fines que el del entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

A un año de acabar su formación en la escuela, Lily Evans era, para la mayoría de los que la conocían (y la lista era larga), el paradigma de la estudiante brillante.

Desde su más tierna infancia, Lily se había considerado a sí misma una _niña lista_ , algo que sus profesores no paraban de alabar a sus padres, con los consiguientes celos de Tuney, y que llevaba a sus progenitores al séptimo cielo. Así pues, tampoco es que fuera nada nuevo en su vida.

Lo que sí era nuevo, al menos en comparación con el tiempo que llevaban vinculando el término inteligente y sus variantes a su persona, era el tono con el que la gente lo decía. Y ese tono era lo que hacía, además, que la Prefecta (perdón, Premio Anual) pelirroja quisiera gritar.

Pongámonos en situación: quince de abril de 1976, sexto año de la susodicha pelirroja en la mejor Escuela de Magia y Hechicería del mundo (al menos la más famosa). Una tranquila Evans pasea por la orilla del lago en una de sus horas libres, recuperando fuerzas ante otra intensa tarde de estudio en la biblioteca acabando su trabajo de Aritmancia con (cojamos aire) Sirius Black (expulsemos aire). De pronto, escucha su nombre a la distancia en un tono evidentemente masculino y absolutamente desconocido para ella. Curiosa, se acerca sin ser vista para ver de qué hablan ese grupo de chicos y escucha _eso_.

 _Eso_ es, nada más y nada menos, la frase que, desde entonces, no es capaz de dejar de percibir cada vez que hablan de ella a sus espaldas.

 _Lily Evans, esa chica inteligente de Gryffindor…_

 _¿Evans? Oh, sí, la que siempre saca Excelente._

 _La pelirroja del Premio Extraordinario de Estudios Mágicos, Lily, creo que se llama._

Y ya.

Era lo único por lo que la gente sabía de su existencia. No porque fuera simpática, o agradable, o divertida, o amable… O incluso mínimamente mona. De hecho prefería que la conocieran por ser la que se puso a chillar como una loca en su primer año cuando vio por primera vez lo largos que eran los tentáculos del calamar gigante.

Cualquier cosa.

En serio.

No quería que dejaran de pensar que era una lumbrera, pero le alegraría el año el que añadieran algún adjetivo diferente al discurso. Se había auto-encasillado en un rol de cerebro-con-patas que, aunque no le desagradaba, hacía deslucir que, no sé, si seguía teniendo amigas era por algo.

Volviendo a la realidad de su vida, a tres de noviembre la chica estaba con el libro de Transformaciones de séptimo abierto sobre su regazo (sí, vale, como una alumna brillante y aplicada, quedaba claro) completamente olvidado, su varita en la mochila y ella recostada contra un árbol detrás del campo de Quidditch con el uniforme de invierno puesto, dos bufandas alrededor de su cuello, un par de guantes que daban calor sólo por mirarlos y el abrigo abotonado hasta arriba.

Sus amigas, chicas más prácticas, estaban en la Sala Común haciendo sus tareas. Pero no quería oír de nuevo el soniquete de las narices porque sí, ese día pasaría a la historia como el día en que, con ella delante, un compañero de Casa la había presentado a unos inocentes novatillos de primer año como "Esta es Evans, acudid a ella cuando tengáis algún problema de clases".

Perfecto.

Podía soportar con "humor" que se refirieran a ella así cuando no estaba delante, o no se suponía que escuchara, para aclarar de quién se trataba. Vamos, magia aparte eso era un internado, y no uno especialmente pequeño. ¿Pero era realmente necesario convertirla en la profesora a la carta de la Casa y punto?

Así que había esperado unos segundos y, cuando el culpable se había dado la vuelta, había recogido todo y salido de la torre. Originariamente iba a un aula vacía, pero en fin…

 _¿Podríamos añadir tendencias antisociales a la lista de cosas que la gente va a pasar por alto?_

−Tampoco es que pida algo complicado, ¿no? Aunque, claro, me la he ganado. O sea, como soy la primera bruja de la familia quería que mis padres estuvieran orgullosos, y además siempre creí que si aprendía cosas divertidas Tuney olvidaría que discutimos en el andén y que antes había jurado que si me venía iba a dejar de quererme.

Luego el resto de los años todo siguió un poco por inercia, me temo. No es que si no fuera por eso estuviera avocada a las malas notas, si no que tal vez una **S** no me habría parecido la mayor de las catástrofes de la historia.

Aunque, honestamente, prefiero lo de inteligente y ya a lo que decían en quinto.

Quinto, el año de la Gran Revolución Hormonal, cuando los niños siguen siendo niños pero jugando a los adultos, fue el año en el que Lily descubrió por casualidad, visitando a una amiga en San Mungo que, si bien los más radicales de las doctrinas de Voldemort eran los mortífagos, también los había menos… llamativos, por no decir voceras, en puestos "normales" de trabajo.

Que la pelirroja decidiera en ese momento olvidar que hay dos sexos y hormonas por algo, para que dado el caso de estar compitiendo contra un Sangre Limpia por un puesto de trabajo un posible "racista" lo tuviera difícil para rechazarla no es que no sentara bien, es que ni ella lo explicó más allá de su círculo íntimo ni nadie de fuera preguntó.

Sólo se dio por sentado que Evans era "rara".

−Bien. Anteponer un futuro laboral algo vacilante a las hormonas no es precisamente lo más popular con quince años pero sí que es lo más inteligente… Con ese razonamiento y dado el caso en el que está ahora la sociedad mágica. Un expediente brillante por todos lados es más difícil de refutar en el mercado laboral que uno con algún _pequeño desliz_ adolescente, sangre aparte.

Aun así no creo que nadie te ningunee por un Sangre Limpia sólo por haber tenido algún novio perdido en el tiempo, Lily.

−¿Seguías escuchando?

Había seguido hablando después de diez minutos de monólogo para desquitarse, no porque pensara que seguía teniendo audiencia. De hecho, de haberlo sabido tal vez no habría insultado tanto a Matthew, con el que hablaba de tarde en tarde y que sólo quería ayudar desinteresadamente a esos chicos de primero.

Ahora se sentía mal por el pobre chico.

 _Me tengo que disculpar con él cuando lo vea._

James Potter se recostó contra el tronco del árbol tras su búsqueda frustrada de ortigas en los alrededores del lugar donde había convencido a Lily de hacer los ejercicios de McGonagall, después de salir pitando en su busca por indicación de la siempre precavida Mary, que prefería que su amiga se desahogara lejos de ella con alguien que, dado el caso, podía tener incluso más genio que la temperamental pelirroja.

Él también llevaba el uniforme de invierno y guantes gruesos, pero no había bufanda alrededor de su cuello y el abrigo estaba completamente desabotonado, era incómodo buscar ortigas para la cama de Remus con él cerrado ( _"¿vas a madurar alguna vez, James?" "Probablemente no"_ ), amén de que el chico consideraba las sentadillas un maravilloso ejercicio para entrar en calor, los miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor daban fe de ello.

−Voy a decir que sí, pero, honestamente, he conectado en la última frase. La autocompasión no me suele ir, y creo que estás exagerando un poco todo.

Potter sonrió ante la mueca de indignación de Lily y se incorporó de un salto levantando las manos ante su cuerpo en señal de disculpa e inocencia.

−Bien, tengo frío, anochece y no parece que quieras realmente devolverme la bufanda… No tengo queja, estás adorable. −Evans se llevó una mano dubitativa al cuello mientras se sonrojaba levemente. −Creo que debería entrar al castillo y darte tiempo para que recojas tus cosas. Aunque me gustaría ver cómo explicas que lleves ropa mía sin contar el resto. Interesante dilema, −se llevó una mano al mentón en actitud reflexiva, pero con una mueca socarrona que, a ojos de la adolescente a su lado, le quedaba infinitamente atractiva −¿tu garganta o tu inmaculada reputación?

Por supuesto, aunque el moreno nunca lo admitiría ni en público ni en privado, sabía que la quería lo suficiente como para respetar tanto tiempo como ella considerara necesario e incluso más su deseo de mantener una reputación sin mancha, a pesar de todo el humor que podría sacar del momento en que admitiera pública y abiertamente que sí, había sucumbido a los "encantos" de James Potter. Y de un modo bastante sencillo cuando él dejó de ser un idiota, debería reconocer para más escarnio de su ego herido de muerte.

No obstante, no merecería el cartel de inteligente si no fuera consciente de que era una relación bastante recíproca en ese aspecto. También ella le quería lo suficiente para no inmiscuirse en temas de los Merodeadores (ni siquiera para reñirles o reprocharles los peligrosos) sin permiso explícito de los cuatro.

Volviendo a la realidad, la pelirroja suspiró, levantándose.

−Mi garganta. Al fin y al cabo tarde o temprano iban a tener que enterarse, ¿no?

James realizó una exagerada reverencia que hizo sonreír a su novia mientras le tendía el brazo aguantando él mismo una carcajada.

Lily, fingiendo tomar con los dedos una falda larga inclinó suavemente las rodillas mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Se abrazaron carcajeándose de sí mismos y del otro, recogieron sus cosas y se tomaron de la mano para caminar sin prisa en dirección al castillo.

Sí, todos tenían razón.

Lily Evans era una chica inteligente. Pero en lo que no habían caído a lo largo de estos años es en que todas las mujeres inteligentes, con independencia de la disciplina en la que destacaran, tenían un pequeño fallo. Y ella, que había conseguido ser la excepción en muchas cosas a lo largo de esos siete largos años, jamás podría vanagloriarse de ser la única mujer inteligente que no sucumbía al problema de todas las mujeres inteligentes.

Se enamoraban como tontas.

* * *

 _ **Y fin, gracias a los que hayáis llegado al final.**_

 _ **Por si alguno lo ha pensado, la idea original era hacer otro sobre Hermione pero... digamos sólo que se ha ido de madre. Si algún día lo arreglo de un modo decente probablemente lo suba.**_


End file.
